a Pourpose's Broken Mind
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: All things must come to an end I suppose, and Lettuce knows this better than most and she has a plan to end it...and take most of Tokyo with her, will she succeed? rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**MC: The final chapter in this series...fitting how it ends with Lettuce.**

 **Lettuce: ...**

MC the Midget Dragon Presents:

"A Porpose's Broken Mind!"

(i do not own Tokyo Mew Mew)

 **(Author's POV)**

How much tomrment and sadness can the heart endure before it becomes so fragile, it could shatter at a moment's notice?

what happens when one loses all of their friends to mysterious circomstances?

for the answers to these and other questions, direct you attention to one Lettuce Midorikawa, who used to see the world in color, now everything is gray, including her soul, now she seeks some means of reclaiming her happiness.

 **Alone:** that was **the** the best way to describe Lettuce, ever since all her friends died, she no longer knows what Happiness means anymore.

everyday she would pick out the same clothes, a black hoodie, a green skirt, and black sneakers, than she would eat a piece of toast and head off to school.

no longer did the other girls bully her, for they were too scared of her, so she went though her classes with no trouble.

then she would head to the library, and immerse herself in horror and ocult books.

finally, she would head home and she would eat her dinner, which was just a sandwich.

and then, she would take a shower and cry herself to sleep.

her medication and sewing tools were confiscated by her mother, out of fear that her daughter would kill herself, it did not matter, she had lost the will to make plushies anymore.

on weekends, she would look out the window, watching others enjoy their lives.

"enjoy it while you can..." she said as she lit up a cigirrete.

then...she had an idea, a awfull idea, a sick, twisted, fucked-up idea!

Quickly, she grabbed her bag and her laptop and ran out the door with an evil and crazed smile on her face!

Ryou had just gotten out of prison and he and Keichiro decide to open the Cafe again, they would start hiring tomorrow, however customers came anyway.

the duo were setting up everything when Lettuce came in...

"Ah! Miss Lettuce, how are you today?" asked Keichiro.

CLUNK!

"why did you lock the doors?" asked Ryou.

Lettuce then pulled out her things...

"why do you have chains, a knife and you laptop?" asked Keichiro.

she crept closer...

"And why do you look like your about to do somthing really stupid?" asked Ryou.

AHHHHHHHH!

 **2 minutes later...**

Lettuce had tied up Keichiro and Ryou and put them in the corner of the lab, the customers were scared as Lettuce dragged out a large metal sphere with plugs and wires, she then conected them to her Laptop.

"LETTUCE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Ryou.

"Teehee, i going to set the Cafe's reactor to overload, causing it to self-destruct and wipe out everthing within 200 mile of where we are standing...that's all!" she said with a smile.

"You'll be destroyed as well!" said Ryou.

it took all of Keichiro's will to keep from pissing himself.

"yes, i know, which is why i'm doing this, you see, i have grown tired of living...and i have grown tired of you Ryou, if it weren't for you, Ichigo and the others would still be here...if knew that having these powers would lead to this, i would have stayed home the day we got them!" she said bluntly, "Ichigo was right, this is a fucking curse!"

"Lettuce, you don't wana do this!" said Ryou, "think of your family!"

"My familly could care less if i was Dead or alive!" yelled Lettuce, "mow hush, Programming a reactor core to self-destruct is delicate work!"

Ryou needed to act fast! he looked around the lab to find anything to cut these chains!

"A-ha!" Ryou said as he found his laser Saw, he grabbed it with his free hand and started to cut his chains.

Once freed, he tiptoed passed the customers and reached for his cell phone, he tossed it to Keichiro and had him call the police.

after she was done programming the bomb, Lettuce decided to get a snack, she made her way to the kitchen and found some cinimon rolls in the fridge!

after eating them, she grabbed a glass of milk, drank it and went back to to check on her hostages.

Before she could however, Ryou pounced on her and tried to restrain her!

she elbowed him in the groin and tossed him on the floor!

"you're kinda cute when you're in pain..." Lettuce giggled maniacly.

as Ryou doubled over in pain, Lettuce decided to get some air as she unlocked the front door, realeasing the customers, she stepped out into the rain, it felt good on her skin, like taking a shower.

but...just then, as if like magic, a bolt of lightning struck Lettuce with the force of a hammer!

when it was over, all that was left of Lettuce, was her glasses.

Ryou saw the event, and then threw up...

Keichiro was able to disable the bomb, just as the police arrived.

when the victims told them what happened to Lettuce, they beleved it was for the best.

a few days after the incident, Ryou decided to permenantly close the Cafe Mew Mew and move the equipment back to his place, where he and Keichiro went back to the drawing board, trying to figure out what the fuck they did wrong.

But the big question is, where is Lettuce? for you and i both know she isn't really dead...

 **Somplace unknown...**

Ichigo and the others were playing in the meadows, while Zakuro was watching the clouds again...

"Everyone! Dinnertime!" said a familiar voice...

"Sure thing Lettuce, Come on guys, Lettuce made Pizza!" Said Berry.

the others rushed over to lettuce who was wearing a pink apron over her green hoodie and jeans.

finally her joy had been restored, and Ichigo and her friends were reunited.

 **(Author POV)**

Now i bet you are all wondering, what is this place that Ichigo and her friends now reside in, it is a world where they are free to carve their own fates, a simplistic world of joy and wonder, This is the Flipside Zone!

and it is here where Ichigo and Friends lived happly ever after...

THE END!

 **MC: See, that turned out well...**

 **Ryou...you are the most twisted person i have ever met in my life!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	2. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!

Special Anouncement!

 **Enforcermon: hello, fellow benders of Reality, MC's right hand Mon' here, to celebrate MC's 50+ Fanfic Milestone, he's giving you, the readers a chance to chose the next Fanfic he works on next!**

 **here are 3 posible ideas:**

 **Black Widow Rika (Digimon)**

After a freak accident at Hypnos, Rika mutates into a Spider-like Creature, follow Rika as she uses her powers to satisfy her lust for true power, all while Suzie and Jeri team up to discover a cure before Rika kills off the Human and Digimon Race!

 **Bloom the Drake Knight! (Winx Club/Shovel Knight)**

after being summoned to a mysterious land, Bloom is brainwashed By The Enchantress and joins The Order of No Quater as Drake Knight , However, she not only has Shovel Knight and Sheild Knight to contend with but her own memories as well!

 **Twilight Sparkle Kicks Dr. MadGear's Flank! (My Little Pony)**

Within 10 years, Ponykind has automated the destruction of it's enviroment, Governed by the Evil Dr. MadGear and her Polution Ponies, Equestria has very little chance of survival, one last force stands against the mad doctor and her gang, Twilight Sparkle!

 **(Based on Awesome Possum for Sega Genesis)**

 **Enforcermon: Vote on you favorite in the review Section, the most Votes will be the one MC works on!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
